A comprehensive report is being submitted by the Southwest Oncology Group Headquarters. As part of the group, Washington University is evaluating the effectiveness of chemotherapeutic agents at all three phases of clinical development. In Phase I study (new agents and/or new combinations as to pharmacologic effects) we are evaluating vincristine and cyclophosphamide; vincristine, cyclophosphamide, and BCNU; methotrexate and hydroxyurea; and low dose weekly adriamycin (in remission maintenance of acute lymphoblastic leukemia). In addition, the combination of azacytidine and cytosine arabinoside will shortly begin evaluation in acute myelogenous leukemia. Present ongoing Phase II studies (evaluating anti-leukemic or anti-neoplastic effect of new agents and/or treatment regimens) include VM-26, streptozotocin, asaley, cyclocytidine, and ICRF-159. These are being evaluated in all types of acute leukemia and in the whole spectrum of pediatric solid tumors. There are presently ongoing Phase II studies (controlled, comparative trials of experimental therapeutic regimens with standard regimens) in the various systemic leukemias, central nervous system leukemias, histiocytosis X, and Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. All newly diagnosed patients with all stages of Wilms' tumor, Ewing's sarcoma, and rhabdomyosarcoma are being accesioned to the national and intergroup studies for these disease categories.